


snow one but you

by jjokkiri



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: (already!! bc snow is cool!!), (it's winter fic!!), ???? - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Wooseok wraps himself up in the warm memories of Jinhyuk in the winter.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	snow one but you

**Author's Note:**

> in honour of the first snow where i am, this happened. it's disgusting and unreasonable. but i hope you enjoy.  
&&. title credits to my soulmate q because honestly, i'm bad at this.

The first snowfall Wooseok spent with Jinhyuk was one that he would never, _could never_ forget. And it wasn’t only because it was something that Jinhyuk refused to let him forget. He couldn’t ever forget it because the warmth he felt in that moment lasted. The warmth he felt when he met Jinhyuk for the first time was something that lasted the years they had been together. It was something that he remembered vividly.

They were both in university when they met for the first time. Wooseok wasn’t a social butterfly—he didn’t know everyone who lived in his dorm building. He never bothered to find out. He was focused on getting an education and he ignored everyone who called him boring when he locked himself in his bedroom to study when everyone else was out drinking with their friends. Getting Wooseok out of his dorm room took the loud screeching of the fire alarm.

In a panic at the sound of the fire alarm, he’d run out of the dorm building with nothing but his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants. At eleven, he was already ready to head to bed. He’d just been reading over a couple of textbook pages to refresh himself for the morning lecture. At the sound of the alarm, he ran out of the dorm without his jacket.

And with Wooseok’s luck, the sky sprinkled little snowflakes onto the ground. Each crystal touched his skin as it fell and he wrapped his arms around himself, a helpless attempt to warm himself up.

Any other day might have treated him with a little more kindness.

That day gifted him with Jinhyuk and maybe that was all he ever needed in his life.

“Hi,” Jinhyuk had greeted him, a smile on his lips. His hair was dishevelled and he had a thick, heavy blanket rested on his shoulders, held together by his clasped hands. He looked like he was woken from a wonderful nap by the blaring alarm. Wooseok stared at him. “You look very cold.”

Silently, the smaller man had frowned, “It’s snowing.”

“And you don’t have a jacket,” Jinhyuk told him, the impossibly bright smile never leaving his lips.

Wooseok furrowed his brows. The obvious wasn’t helping the fact that he was going to freeze to death before he finished his first semester in university.

At Wooseok’s silence, Jinhyuk took it upon himself to continue their conversation. He opened up his blanket. _An invitation. _“Do you want to share? There’s a lot of room.”

Wooseok had nothing to lose. _His reputation tarnished? _Yes, but at least he would survive another day.

With a timid smile, he wrapped up in the warmth of a stranger.

_A cute, tall stranger with a large blanket (and the warmest smile)._

(Sometimes, when they were seated together on the sofa doing absolutely nothing, Jinhyuk would hold his hand and ask him if he remembered how they met. Wooseok always rolled his eyes, fond despite his annoyance, “You ask me that like you would ever let me forget.”)

The next time he remembered Jinhyuk in the snow, it was at his convocation. It was early December and the gentle snowflakes were already dusting the ground. Wooseok graduated a semester later than he hoped for when he entered university—the sudden change of plans for his degree pushing him back a few months—and all of his friends had moved on.

_Jinhyuk, too._ But Jinhyuk came back to attend his graduation.

The taller man was in a bright blue coat. He stood out in the crowd of proud parents and significant others who were waiting for their graduate to exit the auditorium. Or maybe, Wooseok’s eyes were just accustomed to finding Jinhyuk in a crowd after the five years they had spent as friends. Or maybe, the giant bouquet of roses in Jinhyuk’s arms was an eyesore and Wooseok’s eyes immediately found it in the crowd.

“Who gives someone flowers when it’s snowing outside?” Wooseok huffed, accepting the large bouquet. Jinhyuk hugged him with excitement glittering in his eyes.

“You gave me flowers when I graduated,” he reasoned.

Wooseok rolled his eyes at him.

(Jinhyuk asked Wooseok out on a summer morning after driving him to work. It wasn’t something Wooseok liked to reminisce _because _of the snow but it was something he liked to think of because everything about Jinhyuk was worth remembering.)

It was either a coincidence or it was something that was meant to be.

On the day they moved in together, the first snowfall of the year touched the ground.

Wooseok carried a box of up the stairs of their apartment complex with the weight of Jinhyuk’s bright blue coat on his shoulders to shield him from the frigid bite of the wind outside. There were little crystals of snow stuck to the material of Jinhyuk’s coat, littering white across the brilliant blue.

Jinhyuk dusted the flakes of snow off of his jacket when they met at the front door of their apartment. The taller man took the box from Wooseok’s hands and flashed him a charming smile.

“That’s the last one, right?” he asked. Wooseok nodded his head.

Jinhyuk grabbed Wooseok’s hand and pulled him into their new home. He wrapped his arms around Wooseok, his grip feeling warm and comfortable. Jinhyuk’s coat had been warm enough to keep him from freezing outside, but Jinhyuk’s arms wrapped around him lit a flame in his heart that _always_ kept him warm.

And maybe that flame had been lit since the moment they met.

And he wondered how everything about Jinhyuk was framed in his memories with the beauty of the snowfall, with the frigidity of winter, when he has never felt warmer with anyone else.

Now, when he looks out the window and sees gentle snowflakes fall against the glass, the warmth embraces him.

Now, when the first crystals of snowfall against the window, Wooseok waits.

He waits for the moment that he sees Jinhyuk’s car pull into the parking lot of their apartment complex.

Then, he counts down the moments he knows it takes for Jinhyuk’s long legs to take him up the flights of stairs.

He moves when he hears Jinhyuk’s footsteps coming down the hallway, approaching their apartment.

And with a fluttering heart, he opens the front door and greets Jinhyuk, on the tips of his toes, with a soft kiss to his lips. He brushes the flakes of snow out of the taller man’s hair with gentle fingers and a fond glimmer in his eyes.

“Welcome home,” he whispers. And then he links their fingers together, pulls Jinhyuk into their shared apartment.

It’s a tradition that Wooseok makes them hot chocolate while Jinhyuk showers. And when Jinhyuk gets back, they throw themselves on the sofa together, fleece throw shared between them. And when they’re comfortable, they put on a dumb holiday movie that they’ve both seen a million times over.

And Wooseok wraps himself up in the warmth of his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/yuseokki) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjokkiri) ♡  
i never know what i'm doing. this one is especially stupid.


End file.
